Vasti Danan nee Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Vasti Damar is one of the Cybelean daughters of Legate Damar who has more invested in the fantasy world of her books than in reality. She is sweet and known to be a lot like her mother Gweni and sister Gwen. Having recently taken to volunteering at the Ministry of Trade she is hoping to find a husband. Family Information Immediate Family Born March 11, 2384. *Parents - Questa Damar (2152 - 2399) and Corat Damar (2331). *Co-Mother Gweni Damar (2361). *Step-Mother - Afon Makla-Damar (2376). In 2399, Vasti's mother died of an ectopic pregnancy while carrying her brother Taro Damar. Some time later, her father Corat married her step-mother Afon. Vasti has a close relationship with her brother Aarix. She has the ability to touch an object and see it's history through clairsentience. Sibling(s) *For a complete list of siblings please refer to the Damar Children page. Extended Family *Information on Vasti's In-laws, Nieces/Nephews, and Extended Step Family may be found at the links. No information is available on her cousins. Children Cersei Danan *'Born: '''June 01, 2404 *'Father:' Jorgu Danan. *'Species (Gender):''' Cybelean (Female). As their first child, Cersei Danan, is Cybelean for 'inner light.' She was an unplanned pregnancy and the reason her parents were eventually married. More to be developed. Step-Children Vasti has many step-children from her marriage to Jorgu, however they are all older than her and she has a strained relationship, at best, with any of them. *Fren Danan (2360), Darian Danan (2361), Tassani Danan (2365) and Lirian Danan (2370); via Chasama. *Arlissa Danan (2368), Eauden Danan (2368) and Zeeda Danan (2368); via Esda. Personal Life Jorgu Danan *Married - February 18, 2404. Vasti met her husband, Jorgu Danan, when she started to volunteer for the Ministry of Trade. Convinced that she would have to find a husband soon because of her species and age, she was swept up in the romance of her novels. Thinking they were true to real life, she started a love affair with her boss, Legate Danan. One thing led to the other and on New Years they had sex, getting her pregnant. When her father and siblings found out, Jorgu was beaten and forced to marry her (though Vasti was never aware of this). She struggles with her co-wives Chasama and Esda Danan. Fren Danan While married, Fren Danan, Vasti's step-son has taken an interest in her. When the tension broke, the two started to have an affair. Mostly sexual, they were almost caught by Fren's mother and Vasti's co-wife Chasama. Convincing the woman nothing was going on, Vasti soon pulled back from the elicit relationship. Career and Education Having graduated highschool, Vasti took general etiquette classes to boost her homemaker skills. She has a vast interest in Cardassian literature and has taken some courses at the University of Cardassia, but has yet to officially enroll. Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:All Characters